YuGiOh 5DS Next Generation
by Unslaadahsil
Summary: Nothing last forever, not even the Team 5D's. Now is time for the next generation to shine!  Offspring of YuseixAki, JackxCarly, and CrowxSherry. The decks used by the OC are created by me :-
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In the spirit world...

A white dragon was waiting, standing on a cliff. His golden eyes looking at the sky, searching for his friend and rival Red Demon Dragon. The red dragon had flown to the Crimson Star, the fortress of their lord Crimson Dragon, searching explanations for the strange attitude of the energy-made dragon, promising that he would be back for the evening. That was three days ago.

"Hey, Stardust" a familiar voice called the white dragon from behind. Stardust Dragon looked back, and saw his mate: Black Rose Dragon. "Hi, Rose" Stardust said "So far, no words from Red"; "Don't worry about it, Starry. I mean, he's one of the Crimson Dragon's warriors, and he went to speak to the Crimson Dragon; how could he be in danger talking with his own Lord?" Rose asked. "_Starry?_" Stardust thought. Then he shook his head and said: "You know him: always thinking he's the best, just like his master do. What if he said something wrong and our Lord went mad?"; "Then Red would have a big problem to deal with" Rose replaied, laughing. The she opened her petals-covered wings and said: "Want to fly a little together, Starry?" Then she lift off and fly towards the forest nearby. Stardust followed her, forgetting his worries and enjoying the fly with his mate.

Two hours later...

Stardust and Rose were drinking by a river. Then Stardust remembered something; he raised his head and asked: "Hey, Rose; wasn't your master supposed to give birth to her child in a few days?" Rose just nodded. The white dragon looked at the water, thinking about his master and his master's wife "I hope everything going to be alright. Our masters deserve to be happy" Stardust said. Then he felt a strange energy around him. "My master began a Duel!" Stardust said.

In the meantime, in the human world...

"RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!" the commentator yelled, when Yusei Fudo and Crow Hogan began their riding duel, inside the stadium of Neo Domino City.

Crow took the advantage during the fourth turn, summoning Blackfeather – Aurora the northern light and reducing Yusei's life points to 400 with a rapid-damage combo. "My turn, draw!" said Yusei, beginning his turn. Looking at the card he just draw, he smirked. Yusei summoned Quick Synchron, and discard Bolt Hedgehog for the summon; then he special summoned Bolt Hedgehog from the Graveyard and normal summoned Monocycle from his hand. "I'm tuning my level 1 Monocycle with my level 2 Bolt Hedgehog and my level 5 Quick Synchron!" Yusei said, ready to summon his ace monster "Clustering wishes will become a new star! Be the light it's path shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" The white dragon entered the field, roaring his signature roar. "_I love to fight with my Master_" Stardust thought. Yusei was about to beggin his combo, but on the screen of his D-Wheel appeared Ruka's face. "Yusei... you have to come to the hospital, NOW! Is the time" said Ruka. When Yusei heard her, he accelerated and... left the circuit.

Yusei exited the stadium and took the highway. "Master, I know you're in a hurry, but can you let me return to the spirit world? I'm beginning to miss Rose" Stardust (still following Yusei) said, even if he know that his master couldn't hear the cards' spirits. Anyway, Yusei noticed that the Duel System was still on, and then he look up and noticed that Stardust Dragon was still there. "Yes Master, I'm still here. Do you remember me? Your old buddy who saved your ass too many times to count them?" Stardust said, a little annoyed. When Yusei reached the hospital, he deactivated the Duel Mode and returned Stardust Dragon's card to his deck, so Stardust disappeared. Yusei hurried inside, looking for Aki's room. When he found it, he saw Rua outside. "You're late. Now hurry" the boy said, opening the door for his friend.

An hour (and a childbirth) later...

"Congratulation, Mr. and Mrs. Fudo! You had a boy!" the doctor said, giving the newborn to Aki, who was laying in the bed, with Yusei at her side. "He's... perfect. I... never been this happy ever before in my life" Aki said, looking at her child "How should we call him?". Yusei thought for a while, then said: "Well, some time ago I read a book which talk about ancients languages, and I found the word the people of the stars (Crimson Dragon chosen people) used for dragon. I think that could be a good name" Aki remain silent for a little, then smiled and asked: "So, what's the name of our son?"; "Hirus, Hirus Fudo"

In the Spirit World, Inside the Crimson Star...

"_My soul-brother is finally born. When the time comes, I will go in the human world once again. This time, my plan will work perfectly"_ the Crimson Dragon thought. "Excuse me, my Lord" a female voice said "Red Demon Dragon is waiting. He want to speak with you". The Crimson Dragon looked at her: she was a female angel, with purple hair and blue eyes. "Let him in" the dragon said. The girl bowed, then left the room. After some minutes, Red Demon Dragon entered the room, saying "Hail, my Lord" and without bowing. "What bring you here?" Crimson Dragon asked. "You were acting strangely lately, especially with Black Rose Dragon. You asked her about her master conditions a lot of times. I was wondering why" Red explained. Crimson Dragon looked away, lost in his thoughts. After a while, he answered: "Your curiosity will be satisfied when the right time will come. For now, i can only give you an advice: stop courting Black Rose Dragon. I think Stardust Dragon will be really angry otherwise". Red was furious for Crimson Dragon's words, but he couldn't attack his Lord, so he just left. "_Just wait, brother"_ Crimson Dragon thought_ "Your power, the power of the galaxy itself, will be mine!"_

* * *

><p>So, this is the prologue to my Yu-Gi-Oh 5DS story. The main character will be Hirus Fudo.<br>In the story, I will use the cards' effects of the anime, not of the real game, and sometimes it could happen that I'll change a little an effect.  
>R&amp;R, please<p> 


	2. Chapter 1  The brothers' duel

A/N: All decks that belong to non-anime characters are my own creations.

* * *

><p>"NO" Yusei said. His daughter, a tall girl with mid-back wavy red hair and blue eyes, looked at him angry. "Why not! Tomorrow evening there's going to be Jack's Birthday party! He's my boyfriend, I have to go!" she said; "Amris, tomorrow evening there's also the WRDG opening party, and I want ALL the family to go" Yusei replied, rising his voice a little. "You can't do th..." Amris began shouting, but before she could finish, from the living room came the sound of a book violently closed. Then Hirus, a tall boy with dark brown hair and cobalt blue eyes (Amris' older brother), came out in the garden, where Yusei and Amris were arguing. "Can I make a suggestion?" asked Hirus "Let's settle this with a riding duel. Me against Amris. If Amris win, she can go to her boyfriend party. If I win, it's Otoa-san call". "<em>A duel against Hiru-nii-san! We never dueled before! Maybe if I win, Otoa-san will give me a little more independence"<em> Amris thought. Yusei thought about Hirus' suggestion for a moment, then said: "Okay. Amris, you can use my D-Wheel".

Half an hour later, the Galaxy Thunder (Hirus' D-Wheel) and the Bonds Shield (Yusei's D-Wheel), were inside the duel circuit.

"The first one who cross the next turn have the first turn" said Hirus. Amris accelerated, but Hirus' D-Wheel had a faster acceleration, and he get the first turn.

"It seems that the first turn is mine" said Hirus. "RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!" he and his sister shouted together. "Draw!" said Hirus, beginning his turn. He looked at the cards in his hand, then smirked. "I summon the Tuner monster, Core's Guardian – Rapid Eagle!" a cybernetic eagle appeared at his side "then, due his effect, I can special summon a level 2 or lower monster from my hand. I special summon Core's Guardian – Shadow Striker!

**Core's Guardian – Rapid Eagle: level 4; WIND; Tuner; winged-beast; ATK 1200; DEF 400**

**Core's Guardian – Shadow Striker: level 2; DARK; Warrior; ATK 0; DEF 0**

From the road, Yusei, his wife Aki and Crow Hogan (who meet them by coincidence) were watching the duel. Yusei spoke: "Amris is in trouble"; "What do you mean?" asked Crow. "The Wyvern is coming" Yusei replied.

Hirus began his combo. "I'm tuning my level 2 Shadow Striker with my level 4 Rapid Eagle" the Synchro rings appeared and Shadow Striker went trough them "The devourer of worlds will now appear before us! The galaxy itself tremble before him! SYNCHRO SUMMON! The dark side of galaxy, Core's Guardian – Wyvern!" in a flash of light, a huge white wyvern with a black armor on her head, tail and legs appeared on the field.

**Core's Guardian – Wyvern: Level 6; DARK; Synchro; Dragon; ATK 2500; DEF 2500**

"When Shadow Striker is send to the Graveyard as a Synchro material monster, it inflict 500 damage points to the opponent Life Points, and increase the ATK of the Synchro monster of the same amount for all the duel" Shadow Striker, a black ball-robot with a gun on its top, appeared again and shoot a red beam against Amris, then shoot a blue beam to Wyvern, whose ATK became 3000.

**Hirus: 4000 LP 1SC (SC = speed counter)**

**Amris: 3500 LP 1SC**

"I set three card. Turn end" Hirus said. "My Turn! Draw!" Amris began. She looked at the cards in her hand, and thought: "_If I want to beat him, I have to summon Milikla and Duminurus as soon as possible_"; "I activate a speed spell: New Pair of Wings! Removing one of my speed counters, I can choose a Feather's Song monster in my deck and special summon it. However, that monster can't attack, and it will be destroyed at the end phase. I summon... Feather's Song – Young Apprentice!" A young girl with a pair of fairy wings appeared. "Due her effect, I can make a synchro summon using the monsters in my hand as synchro material. So, I'm tuning my level 4 Old Warrior from my hand with my level 3 Young Apprentice!"; "Born from the darkness of my soul, his wings of shadows will shine a new light! Give hope to those who live in the shadows! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come into the light, Duminurus – Lord of the Moon!" A male black winged angel came on the field.

**Feather's Song – Young Apprentice: Level 3; LIGHT; Tuner; Fairy; ATK 1400; DEF 300**

**Feather's Song – Old Warrior: Level 4; LIGHT; Fairy; ATK 1800; DEF 1000**

**Duminurus – Lord of the Moon: Level 7; DARK; Synchro; Fairy; ATK 2700; DEF 2000**

"Now I activate the effect of Old Warrior: when this card is sent from the hand to the Graveyard, I can special summon a Feather's Song monster in my Graveyard! Revive, Young Apprentice! Now, I'm tuning my level 5 Feather's Song – Guardian Angel in my hand with my level 3 Young Apprentice! Coming from the light, the flame of hope burn inside of you! Purify this world from fear and desperation! SYNCHRO SUMMON! A beacon for who is lost, Milikla – Lady of the Sky!" A female white winged angel came on the field, in defense position.

**Feather's Song – Guardian Angel: Level 5; LIGHT; Fairy; ATK 2400; DEF 1800**

**Milikla – Lady of the Sky: Level 8; LIGHT; Fairy; ATK 1900; DEF 3200**

"_I did it!_" Amris thought "_I can't attack, but I have a lock-field. If he summon a monster, he will receive damage, if he play a spell or trap card, they are destroyed and I receive Life Points. If he attack with his 3000 ATK monster, I can change the target on Milikla and inflict battle damage to him! After I set this card, he will not be able to do anything. I just have to wait that he finish his cards.";_ "I set two cards, Turn End" Amris said.

"How in the hell she was able to do that! She summoned two Synchro monsters in one turn!" Crow said, unable to believe how fast Amris was. Aki giggled and replied: "She can... 'cause she's a Fudo"; "Yeah, but Hirus shouldn't be underestimated. He is strong, and his Core's Guardian deck is unpredictable" Yusei said.

"My turn! Draw!" said Hirus, beginning his turn. He watched the card he just draw. "_Perfect_" he thought. "Trap Card, Open! Only one Last! While this card is on the field, every time one of your monster is targeted by one of my effects, that monster will be destroyed" Amris said "Now you can't do anything!". Hirus smirked "Are you so sure?" he asked "From my hand, I activate the effect of Core's Guardian – Mind Controller! Discarding this monster, I can take control of one of your monster, and halve its level. I take control of Milikla!"; "WHAT THE HECK?" said Amris. "Now that I have the control of Milikla" Hirus continued "I can use spells and traps again. Trap Card, Open! Core's Mirage! This card allow me to summon a Tuner monster from my deck. However, its level will be halved. Come to me, Core's Guardian – Star Killer!"

**Core's Guardian – Mind Controller: Level 1; EARTH; Psychic; ATK 200; DEF 50**

**Core's Guardian – Star Killer: Level 4; DARK; Machine; ATK 1200; DEF 1300**

"I'm tuning my level 4 Milikla – Lady of the Sky with my level 6 Core's Guardian – Wyvern and with my level 2 Core's Guardian Star Killer!" Hirus was enveloped by a red light, and on his back the symbol of the Crimson Dragon appeared.

"What the..." Crow said, recognizing the Crimson Dragon's symbol "Did I miss something?" he asked again. "Right, you weren't here when it happened" Aki replied. "When what happened?" Crow asked again. "Almost a year ago, Jack challenged Hirus in a duel" Yusei began to tell "Of course, Jack was really fast in summoning his Scar-Red Nova Dragon. All of us thought it would be Hirus defeat; only Amris continued to cheer her brother. When he heard her, suddenly a red light enveloped him, and, right out of the blue, he summoned the Crimson Dragon and managed to win the duel"; "You're kidding..." Crow said, amazed.

"**The strongest willpower will give strength to the ultimate God! Be the Light which illuminate this world! SYNCHRO SUMMON! The light of my soul, Crimson Dragon!"** A huge, energy-made red dragon entered the field, roaring his signature roar.

**Crimson Dragon: Level 12; Light; Synchro; Divine-Dragon; ATK 3500; DEF 3000**

"You summoned Star Killer and Crimson Dragon, so you will receive Duminurus' effect damage" Amris said. Duminurus throw 14 feathers against Hirus, who just said: "I don't think so. Trap Card, Open! Asteroid Salvages! I can equip an opponent monster with this card. The equipped monster's effect is negated!"; "Impossible..." Amris, said "_I can't believe this! He killed my lock-field combo!_" she thought. "Battle! Crimson Dragon, attack Duminurus! Breath of destruction!"; "Trap Card, Open! Feathers' Shield! This turn my monsters cannot be destroyed!" She said, activating her last trap card; "But you will receive the battle damage anyway" said Hirus. Crimson Dragon launched a red flame against Duminurus, who was protected by a shield made of feathers. The flame passed on its sides and hit Amris.

Hirus: 3800 LP 2SC

Amris: 2700 LP 1SC

"I set one card, Turn End" Hirus ended his turn. Amris began her turn: "My turn, Draw!" She began to think: "_Let's see... he have Crimson Dragon and two set card on his field and one card in his hand. I have Duminurus on my field and two card in my hand. Damn, I have no possibilities! If Crimson Dragon is on the field, Hirus is invincible!". "Have faith in your cards"_ a voice said "_If you trust them, they will never let you down_"; "Whose there?" asked Amris. She looked over and she saw that Duminurus was looking at her. "Duminurus?" she asked; "_Yeah... I will not leave you, not even if the enemy is the Crimson Dragon himself! Now, take my sister back on the field and let's win this duel!_" Duminurus said. Amris looked at her cards again... and she saw a possibility! "I summon Feather's Song – Arcane Mage" An old man with bright red angel wings appeared in the field "If I use this monster as a Synchro material, the Synchro monster must be summoned from the graveyard. Then, I special summon Feather's Song – Pixie" a very small girl with butterfly wings appeared on the field. "When there is a Synchro monster on my field, I can special summon this card from my hand" Amris explained.

**Feather's Song – Arcane Mage: Level 4; FIRE; Fairy; ATK 1500; DEF 1300**

**Feather's Song – Pixie: Level 4; WIND; Tuner; Fairy; ATK 0; DEF 0**

"I'm tuning my level 4 Arcane Mage with my level 4 Pixie! Synchro Summon! Be revived, Milikla – Lady of the Sky!"; "That's what I was waiting for!" Hirus said "Trap Card, Open! Crimson Nuclear Core! Releasing a Crimson Dragon on my field, I can destroy every card in the field!"; "WHAT?" Amris said, incredulous. The Crimson Dragon disappeared, and a huge red flame destroyed every card on both Amris' and Hirus' fields. "And now, from my Graveyard, I can activate the trap card Releasing and Returning! This card allow me to special summon from the Graveyard a monster whose level is lower than the released monster level. Be revived, Core's Guardian – Wyvern!". Amris couldn't believe it. She had no cards on her field or in her hand. "Turn End" She said, defeated. Hirus draw a card, then said: "Wyvern, direct attack!".

Hirus: 2600 LP

Amris: 0 LP

When the two siblings returned to Yusei and Aki, Yusei said: "Amris, tomorrow you can go to give you present to Jack, then we will ALL go to the WRDG opening party"; "Okay, Otoa-san" Amris said. "Oh, Hirus! Nice duel, but I'm sure you and your dragon don't stand a chance against my BlackFeathers" Crow said; "Is that a challenge?" Hirus asked "You can bet on it!" Crow replied. Hirus looked at the sunset, then he said: "There is still time... what about now?"; "All right boy!" Crow replied, turning on his D-Wheel. He and Hirus went to the duel circuit. "Riding Duel, ACCELERATION!"

* * *

><p>This is the first true chapter of the story.<br>R&R please.

Maybe is good if I say this: I do not owe Yu-Gi-Oh (sadly). Hirus is a creation of mine, Amris belong to my sister.


	3. Chapter 2  A misteryous opponent

**Chapter II**

"Let me do it!" said Aki "You must be elegant this evening"; "Oka-san!" cried Hirus "I'm way too old for let you comb my hair!"; "What? Do you want the other people think that you aren't an elegant duelist"; "The dress don't make the duelist! Just leave me alone! I will dress how I like to" Hirus said, walking to his room. Aki sighed "_He is too much like his father about this"_ she thought.

"Now, tell me again, what will you do tonight?" Yusei asked to his daughter. She sighed "I will go to Jackson party and give him my present, then I'll catch up with you at the WRDG's opening party"; "How much time are you gonna remain at Jackson party?"; "Just the time to give him the gift, then I'll leave" Amris answered "Good" replied Yusei.

"_How? How could that asshole of Jackson be able to seduce Amris?" _Hirus thought. For how much he tried, he couldn't get that thought out of his head. Only thinking that that guy may do something to (or with) Amris was driving Hirus crazy. "Hirus?" someone called. The boy turned on his chamber's door and saw his father. "Yes?"; "I need to ask you a favor. I want you to accompany your sister at Jackson Atlas' birthday party, and after that to bring her to the WRDG's opening party. Can you do this?" asked Yusei "No" answered Hirus "If I see Jackson now, I would probably lose control over my power and kill him". Yusei gasped, unable to say anything "_What the hell? Hirus never even thought something like this before, even if he knew about Jackson and Amris"_ Yusei thought. Then, he remembered Hirus' dueling style before his meeting with the Crimson Dragon, and how that style changed into a really more aggressive style after. "_The Crimson Dragon... is changing him"._

"I... need some air" Hirus said "Don't wait for me when you go to the WRDG's opening party.

**Half an hour later, at the Atlas' residence...**

"Happy Birthday, Jack" Amris said, hugging her boyfriend Jackson, who sighed "Amris, how many time I have to tell you to call me Jackson? Every time you call me Jack, people think about my father". She just smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips "I have your present" she said, handing him a red colored box. He opened it, and gasped "The first edition of the card of Dark Magician Girl! how did you managed to have it?" he asked incredulous. "It doesn't matter" she replied, giggling. "Of course it matters! This is one of the rarest cards in the world!" Jackson said, almost yelling. She sighed, and answered: "You're not going to like it... Hirus found it for me"; "Your brother?" Jackson said "How was he able to found it?"; "I have no idea. I just said to him that I was searching a rare card as present, and the next day he gave me this one" Amris replied, then added "Sorry, but I must go now: Otoa-san is waiting for me at the WRDG's opening party". Jackson remain silent for a while, then he said: "Look, there is a card I really need to complete my Perfect Synchro deck. I think you're the only one who can find that card for me"; "If you need a card, is better if you speak with my brother and..." Amris began to say, but he interrupted her "No, No, No. I need you to take care of this"; "Okay then, which card is this?" she asked. He came very close to Amris' face with his, then whispered "Core's Guardian – Wyvern". She pushed him away immediately "Are you crazy? Only Hirus have that card, and he will never give it away!"; "That's why I need your help" Jackson said, smirking "I need you to take that card, and leave in its place the money to pay it, without Hirus know it"; "You want me to steal Wyvern?"; "It's not stealing if you pay it"; "Hirus will kill us both if we do something like this!"; "Oh, come on! Are you really that brainwashed by him?"; "I will not steal from my broth... Were you dating with me just to get near to Hirus' cards?" Amris asked, getting suspicious. "Well, since you don't want to sleep with me, you aren't really useful for anything else". That was the last drop. "GO FUCK YOURSELF, YOU BASTARD!" Amris shouted. Then she took Dark Magician Girl back and left. "You will return to me with that card, begging me to take your virginity! I can promise this to you!" Jackson yelled.

**In the meantime, in an alley of the former Satellite...**

"_Why I feel like this? Why I'm always angry? What's happening to me?_" Hirus continued to ask himself while driving his D-Wheel.

He continued to drive, until he reached a strange place: it was a Pub, but there was no windows, and the door was an high security one. Now curious, Hirus knocked at the door. No answer came. He knocked again, and nothing happened. Then, the boy closed his eyes. Sensing the energy around him, he concentrated it on the lock. The lock broke without a sound. He entered.

Inside, there were unconscious people everywhere. The place was a single, big room. In the middle of the room there was a girl. She was wearing a black coat with a hood, and on her face she was wearing a black mask. "Who are you? And what is this place?" Hirus asked her. "Kill... take his blood..." was the only answer the boy received. Then, Hirus felt a tremendous mental attack hitting him "_The girl... Master! She is a Psychic!_" Wyvern told Hirus in his mind. The boy defended himself from the attack of the girl, and when he was able to block it completely, he felt a familiar feeling. "This is... Crimson Dragon power" he whispered "_Wyvern! I don't know what's going on, but we have to stop her! She is possessed!". _"I challenge you into a duel!" Hirus said; the girl just turned on her dueling disk. "What's your name?" Hirus asked "Demonic Destroyer" the girl said.

Hirus: 4000 LP

Demonic Destroyer: 4000 LP

"I take the first turn, draw" said the boy "I summon Core's Guardian – Last Angel" a white winged angel boy appeared "I set three cards, turn end".

**Core's Guardian – Last Angel: Level 1; LIGHT; Tuner; Fairy; ATK 1900; DEF 1800**

Now was the girl turn. "My turn, draw! When you control one monster and I control none, I can special summon this card from my hand! Appear, Infernal Army – Fear Hunter!"

**Infernal Army – Fear Hunter: Level 5; DARK; Fiend; ATK 1700; DEF 400**

"Battle! Fear Hunter, attack Last Angel! When Fear Hunter attack an opponent's monster, his attack is increased by 400 during the damage step!" Fear Hunter destroyed Last Angel, and Hirus received battle damage. After that, however, Last Angel returned on the field "What the hell?" shouted the girl. "When Core's Guardian – Last Angel is destroyed, he return on the field after the damage step, and his level is increased by 1" Hirus explained, then smirked and said "Trap card, Open! Strength of revenge! While this card is on the field, every time one of my monsters is special summoned from the Graveyard, you'll receive a damage of 500 points for every level that the summoned monster have. Last Angel is now a level 2, so you receive 1000 points of damage!" Last Angel shoot a lightning from his hand to the girl.

Hirus: 3800 LP

Demonic Destroyer: 3000 LP

"I set one card, Turn End" said the girl. She was now weak, because of the attack of Last Angel "I didn't told you, right? This is a real damage duel!" Hirus said "My turn, draw! I activate the continuous spell Shield of Nebula! While this card is on the field, and I have at least one monster on my field, I can't receive damage" "_And so the Last Angel combo is complete"_ Hirus thought "Battle! Last Angel, attack Fear Hunter!"; "Trap Card, Open!" said the girl "Counterattack! With this card, I can negate your attack and summon a monster from my hand! I summon Infernal Army – Double Brain!"; "Turn End" Hirus said.

**Infernal Army – Double Brain: Level 3; DARK; Tuner; Fiend; ATK 0; DEF 1500**

"My turn, draw!" said the girl "Now, when Double Brain is used as a Synchro Material for a DARK monster, its level is increased by 1! I'm tuning my level 4 Fear Hunter with my level 4 Double Brain! Lord of Fear and Desperation, come into this world! Destroy every thing that will stand before you! SYNCHRO SUMMON! The flame of my hate, Devil Demonic Dragon!" A huge black dragon with blood red eyes appeared in the field. "_Okay... I wasn't expecting this"_ Hirus told to Wyvern. "_It's the time, boy... use my power!"_ The Crimson Dragon said inside Hirus' mind. The boy shook his head, "_There must be another way..."_ he thought "_There is no other way for you!" _the Crimson Dragon shouted "_You MUST use my power to win! This is MY COMMAND!"_; "I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!" shouted Hirus, both with his voice and his mind "You can't control me! I will discover my own power! GET OUT OF MY HEAD, RIGHT NOW!" The Crimson Dragon was expelled from the boy mind by Hirus' willpower. "My turn! Draw!" said the boy "From my hand, I activate the spell card Sacrifice of Succession! Due its effect, I can discard a monster from my extra deck to the Graveyard, and special summon a Synchro monster whose level is lower than the discarded monster"; "_Don't even dare..."_ said the Crimson Dragon. "I discard Crimson Dragon!" Hirus chose "And I summon Core's Guardian – Wyvern!" The black armored white wyvern entered the field, roaring.

**Core's Guardian – Wyvern: Level 6; DARK; Synchro; Dragon; ATK 2500; DEF 2500**

"_Let's win this duel, Master! Together!"_said Wyvern. Hirus began to feel a strange warm, feeling like a new energy was blooming inside of him.

**At the same time, in the Spirit World...**

"What's this feeling?" asked Black-Feathered Dragon. "You feel it too, Black?" asked Rose. "OH MY CRIMSON... LOOK AT THE SKY!" shouted Stardust to his five companion.

In the sky appeared a symbol, similar to the Crimson Dragon's, but this one was sapphire blue, with two pair of wings and all four legs were visible. The symbol's dragon was forming the infinite symbol with its body.

"It's that a new enemy?" asked Red, for the first time not so eager to fight. "I don't know... but that symbol is radiating an immense amount of energy" Ancient Fairy Dragon answered. "Starry... what do you think?" asked Rose to her mate. The white dragon remained silent for a while, then said: "I hope that thing isn't the symbol of a new enemy... 'cause its power is superior even than the Crimson Dragon's power".

**Returning to the Human World...**

"Wyvern, attack Devil Demonic Dragon!" Hirus said. The wyvern attacked the black dragon, but since his attack point were inferior, he was destroyed. "Fool" said the girl "Fear already made you go insane?". Hirus just smirked "At the end phase of a turn during which Wyvern left the field, I can special summon him and increase his attack of 1000! Be revived, Wyvern!". Wyvern attack was now 3500. "And when one of my monsters is summoned from the Graveyard, you receive damage equal to its level per 500" said the boy, remembering his continuous trap "Wyvern level is 6, so you'll receive 3000 points of damage!"; "IMPOSSIBLE" yelled the girl. Wyvern shot an energy wave from his mouth. When she was hit, she was thrown almost five meters away and she lose her mask. Hirus fell on his knees.  
>"<em>What was that energy?"<em> Hirus thought. Then he felt a sharp pain on his back. The pain last for some seconds, then went away. Hirus fainted.

Some time later, the boy woke up and got up. He walked up to the girl, who was still unconscious. He looked at her face, and he gasped. At that moment, the girl woke up. She looked around her, and saw all the people she hurt, tears forming in her eyes. "What I've done..." she said to herself. She got up, and tried to run away, but Hirus stopped her hugging her. "Let me go! I don't deserve your pity! I should just die!" she cried. "It wasn't your fault! The Crimson Dragon possessed you!" Hirus said, trying to comfort her. "What's the difference? I wasn't able to stop him to do so, so is also my fault!" the girl said again, but she stopped to trying to get away. They remained like that for a while, then the girl just gave up and let Hirus completely hug her, crying on his shoulder.

After some minutes, Hirus spoke: "We should go away from this place. Where do you live? I can ride you home"; "I don't want to go home" she said. Hirus looked at her face again. She had long black hair, which reached the middle of her back. She had elegant features, but the most amazing thing were her eyes: Sharp and elegant amethyst eyes, so deep that you could get lost in them. "_She's so beautiful..._" the boy thought. "I have a friend that maybe could give you a room for the night" he said to her. She nodded, and they leave.

Luckily for them, the Galaxy Thunder could carry one passenger, so the girl could ride the D-Wheel together with Hirus without much problem. After a short drive, they arrived at a small house, between New Domino center and Satellite. Hirus knocked, and a tall boy with blond-orange hair answered "Drake! Long time no see!" the boy said "Nice to see you too, Yakato" said Hirus "can I ask you a favor?"; "Of course, my friend!"; "This girl need a room for the night. There is something you can do?"; "There is a room in the garage. It isn't an hotel, but there is a bed". So, the girl accepted to stay there for the night. "Okay, I gave you my phone number, so if there is something wrong don't hesitate to call me, okay?". She nodded, then she asked: "What's your name?"; "I'm Hirus Fudo" answered the boy "What's yours?"; "I'm Miria".

* * *

><p>Just to be sure that every one understand this: Drake is Hirus' nickname. He have it 'cause his name mean dragon in the language of the people of the stars.<p>

R&R, please.


	4. Chapter 3 An almost normal day

Chapter III

At the Fudo residence...

Hirus returned home to change his now ruined clothes. After his duel with Miria, he had several little cuts on his face and body, and his clothes were cut and even burned in some place. "Psionic Duels sure are dangerous..." the boy said, talking to Wyvern. "_That girl was powerful"_ the spirit observed "_But the one who was possessing her... it couldn't be..._"; "We can't ignore the truth, my friend. The Crimson Dragon tried to use her against us" the boy looked at the Crimson Dragon's card "But... what was he trying to do...?".

Since when Hirus ignored his order, the Crimson Dragon had left the boy's mind. That was strange, the Dragon had never left his place inside Hirus' mind before.

The boy tried to find an answer for some minutes, then he shook his head and left the card on his desk "I will not use that card anymore..." he said, more to himself than to Wyvern.

Then, he went to the bathroom and entered the shower.

While washing himself, he felt like someone was looking at him. "_What the hell..."_ he thought, when he felt a presence in the room. He moved the shower curtains and looked around, but the bathroom was empty except for himself.

"I'm just tired" the boy said, returning to his shower.

Then, someone hugged him from behind, yelling: "MASTER! I'm soooo happy I can finally see you in your world!"

"CRIMSON SHIT! Who the hell are you?" Hirus yelled back. The other voice became sad "Master, you don't remember me?"; "If I could see you, maybe I would remember you!".

In front of Hirus appeared an orange-haired girl, dressed with a silver dress with bright green details. Hirus looked at her, then looked at himself, then he blushed and took a towel to cover himself. "Why are you here, Starlight?" he asked. The girl was the spirit of one of Hirus' cards. Her card name was Core's Guardian – Witch.

"I tried for years to come into your world and talk with you" she said "but the Crimson Dragon never let me: his power was shielding your mind, so I couldn't come or communicate with you". Hirus was a little shocked by this news. "_So, our Crimson definitely HAS something to hide... but what could it be...?"_ Wyvern asked; "_I don't know"_ Hirus answered "_But I have a really bad feeling about this_"

"Starlight, can you go away for a minute? I should get dressed" Hirus said to the spirit. She disappeared.

When the boy was dressed, he spoke with her in his mind. When the spirit was satisfied, Hirus took his Duel Runner and went to WRDG opening party.

When the young duelist arrived, the party had already started. A lot of people were enjoying the food and the music, while the journalists were taking interviews from the most popular turbo duelists.

Hirus found his family near the buffet. Yusei was talking with Jack Atlas about duels and strategy, while Aki and Carly were talking about work and life. The boy headed that way but, before he could reach them, someone hugged him from behind and said, crying "Jackson is an ASSHOLE". Hirus turned, and saw his little sister. "What happened?" he asked; she sighed and told him what happened at Jackson's place. "How could he do so? I thought he loved me!" she cried again. "I don't know, but be sure that he will regret this!" Hirus said, really pissed off.

When she had calmed, they found their parents and start talking with them and the Atlas. Jack and Hirus rapidly start an argument about duel's strategy. "If you have a monster really powerful, no one can defeat you!" Jack said; "Are you sure? With my deck, I don't need to be powerful as long as I can use my monsters' effects"; "And if your opponent negate your effects? What would you do then?" Yusei asked; Hirus smirked "The Core's Guardians' effects can't be negated". They continued to talk about this for a while (and with a while, I mean almost two hours).

"You can talk about strategy as long as you wish, but you will never be able to beat me" a new voice said. Hirus, Yusei and Jack turned to see who it was. It was Jackson, with his arrogant attitude. He was dressed like a prince, with a pair of white trouser and a white shirt, with a silver-gray mantle.

"You have some guts showing your face here" Hirus said. Jackson watched him with arrogance, and said "I should fear you? Why? You're just an insect before me, a small ant which I can beat every time and everywhere".

"Amris, Hirus, maybe we should go home now" Yusei said. Amris didn't even hear him, and looked Jackson with hate.

Jackson and Hirus were face to face, and they seemed ready to fight. Then, Hirus just turned and said "Amris, let's go home"; "Coming, Nii-san!" she answered, following him.

The next day... at the Duel Academy of Neo Domino city...

It was a sunny day. Before the classes start, the younger duelist were playing in the big garden of the academy, while the older ones were talking or exchanging cards.

Hirus was sitting on his Duel Runner, listening Yakato talking about his recent duels' victories. Suddenly, he said "The girl you left at my place is really super cute". Hirus almost fell from his duel runner 'cause of the surprise. "Why this change of topic?" the boy asked. Yakato just smirked and walked towards the entrance of the academy.

When classes started, Hirus, Amris and Yakato entered their class. They were Obelisk blue and were all in the same class. Hirus and Yakato were a year older than Amris, but Hirus waited for his sister to begin the year and Yakato... well, he had to repeat a year: he was a great duelist, but theory lessons weren't his strong point.

When they entered the class, they were greeted by their teacher Ruka. "Hi, you three. Together as always, I see" she said. Hirus just smiled.

Ruka was one of the most loved teachers in the academy. She was sweet and nice with everyone, and she was also a great duelist.

"Okay, guys" she said to her class "today we will talk about fiend-type monsters and their use in duel". Amris put out her quire and began to write, Yakato sighed, bored, Hirus smiled at Yakato reaction, and Jackson (he is in their class too) grumbled.

The lesson lasted two hours. At the end, Ruka usually would call two students and interrogate them. This time it was the turn of Yakato and Amris.

"Amris, which fiend-type monster need a tribute and banish a monster on the field when summoned this way?" Ruka asked; "It is Caius the shadow monarch" the girl answered. "Good... Yakato, which fiend-type monster can be special summoned when you receive a direct attack while you have no card on the field?" the teacher asked; "ehmmm... well... Oh, yes, I know! It is Tragoedia, right?" the boy answered. Ruka shook her head "Nope: Tragoedia can be special summoned every time you receive a direct attack even if you have spell or trap card on the field. Amris, can you give the right answer?"; "Yes, it is Gorz the Emissary of Darkness" she answered. Ruka nodded.

When they left the class, Yakato sighed "Why I can never say the right answer?"; "Maybe it is because you never pay attention of what Ruka say during the lesson" Hirus said. Amris giggled.

Their next lesson was with another really loved teacher: Rua, Ruka's twin brother. He was the practice teacher. The students entered the gym, which was a huge place, long at least twelve meters and with the ceiling almost ten meters tall.

"Okay guys" Rua said to his students "Since you just had a lesson about fiend-type monsters, we will practice with them today". He then opened a box which contained a lot of decks "This" he explained "are different fiend-type based decks. Now we will do a little quiz: if one of you can tell me the name of one of the decks in this box, he or she will get that deck for today lesson. So, who wants to try... yes, Hirus?"; "Underworld's Gates" the boy said. Rua checked a list, then searched in the box an gave one of the decks to Hirus. "Good call" the teacher said.

The lesson lasted another two hours. At the end of it, Rua told to the class "okay, listen everybody. Most of you did a good job. Amris, you should attack more: your defensive tactic is good, but fiend-type monsters are usually for attack. Jackson, you have to think more before acting: power is not everything in a duel. That's said, this was a good lesson. See you all next week".

it was lunch time. Amris and Hirus sat on a table, soon joined by Yakato. They began to talk, and after a while, Yakato said "Hirus, do you remember the girl you brought to my place yesterday? I forgot to tell you that this morning, before I came to school, she left and said that she would return to her home"; "Good for her" Hirus just replied. Soon after, a voice interrupted them "Excuse me, can I sit with you?" Hirus turned, and an expression of pure surprise appeared on his face "Miria?" he asked. "Hi, Fudo-senpai" she said, sitting. Yakato looked at her, and asked "Fudo-_senpai_?" then, he started laughing hysterically. She ignored him.

"You're in this academy too?" Hirus asked her "Yes, but I'm a Red Slifer. That's why we never met before" she explained. She was dressed with the female uniform of the Red Slifers. Hirus and Yakato were wearing the male uniform of the Obelisk Blue, and Amris the Female uniform of the Obelisk.

"Today afternoon there is no school" Amris said "we could go to the mall all together". They all found it to be an amusing idea, so they went.

After some time, they reached the mall, which was called "Turned Card". It was a place where duelists could find everything related to duels and Duel Runners.

When they reached the entrance, however, they discovered that they were awaited. In front of the entrance, there was Jackson.

"What are you doing here, bastard?" Amris asked, angry to see him. "I told you yesterday that I can beat everyone and every time. Well, I want to beat and humiliate Hirus here and now! When I will defeat you, both Core's Guardian – Wyvern and Amris will be mine!" Jackson said, activating his duel disk. Hirus, instead of activating his, said "I have no time to waste with the likes of you". But Amris said "Come on, Hiru-nii-san! Show to these weakling what happen when you challenge a Fudo!". Hirus groaned.

A little later they were all in the parking zone of the mall. Hirus activated his duel disk, which was an hemisphere which emanate orange plasma that created the duel disk. "What the hell is that thing?" Jackson asked. "A plasma-made duel disk. A creation of mine" Hirus answered. "Whatever. Let's begin" Jackson said.

"DUEL" the two boys shouted together.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<br>next chapter, the epic duel between Hirus and Jackson!


	5. Chapter 4 A fallen prince

First of all, sorry for the long delay. I had no idea about how to write this duel. Secondly, I decided that, for the sake of my time and of your patience, I will pay a little less attention at the number of cards in the duelists hands. If you see that the number of cards a duelist uses is more than the card in his hands, please ignore it. In the anime they do this all the times, don't they?

* * *

><p>"The weaker player should go first" Jackson said; "Then you should start" replied Hirus, calmly. Jackson just got even angrier, and shouted "Whatever! Starting first or second, I will be the winner anyway! Draw!". He looked at the six cards in his hand, then began "I summon Machine Wonder – Soldier in attack position" a humanoid cyborg with a rifle in his right hand appeared "Turn End". Now it was Hirus' turn. "Draw" the boy said. "I banish a card in my hand from the game, and special summon Core's Guardian – Young Dragon in defense position" a little dark blue dragon with a pair of small wing appeared on the field, roaring happily "Then I set one card. Turn End".<p>

**Machine Wonder – Soldier: Level 3; EARTH; Machine; ATK 1600; DEF 500**

**Core's Guardian – Young Dragon: Level 1; Fire; Dragon; ATK 0; DEF 0**

"You're a fool if you think that your little tricks will work with me. I'm the ultimate master of Duel Monster!" Jackson said "Draw! Machine Wonder – Soldier, attack his pathetic dragon!"; "Continuous trap open!" Hirus said "Blessed Nest! While this card is on the field, no Core's Guardian monster with "Dragon" in its name can be destroyed in battle!" A shield made of rock appeared before the little dragon, shielding him from the attack. "Turn End" Jackson said, annoyed. "Draw" Hirus said "I set one card. Turn end". "You're crazy" Jackson said laughing "You really think that you're going to defeat me? With that little dragon? Be ready to see a true duelist. Draw! I summon Machine Wonder – Dune Strategist". A cyborg with a map in his right hand and three eyes appeared. "For its effect, if Dune Strategist is used as a synchro material for a monster with "Machine" in its name, it gains level equal to the number of cards in my hand. I have four cards, and that means that now Dune Strategist is a level 5! And now, prepare to know what real fear is" Jackson smirked "I'm tuning my level 3 Soldier with my level 5 Dune Strategist! Hard steel and Metal instead of weak flesh, your immense power will eradicate all living beings! Synchro Summon! The purest expression of power, Divine Machine Dragon!"

**Machine Wonder – Strategist: level 1; EARTH; Machine; ATK 100; DEF 300**

**Divine Machine Dragon: Level 8; Earth; Dragon; ATK 3200; DEF 2800**

"With this monster, I'm gonna crush you once and for all! I activate Divine Machine Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can send a card from my Deck to my Graveyard. If the card is a spell card, all the monsters on my opponent field will change position. I send a spell card from my deck to my Graveyard". The little dragon on Hirus' field changed to attack position. "Continuous Trap open, Hope of the Survivor" said Hirus, bored "while this card is active, I can't receive damage while a card with Core's Guardian in its name is on the field" A purple energy barrier enveloped Hirus.

Just a few meters away, sitting on a bench, Amris, Yakato and Miria were watching the duel. "Jackson summoned his ace monster" commented Amris "Hirus will have an hard time attacking now"; "Have you ever dueled with your brother before?" asked Yakato, sarcastically "He have full control over the duel, already. You can't defeat him unless you find a way to block his effects. And Core's Guardian card group "ability" is to be immune to effect block"; Yakato looked at Hirus, and added "Besides, don't you see how bored is he? I bet he already knows the next five moves Jackson gonna use". "Jackson is arrogant, but he is not stupid" said Miria "When his dragon is on the field, no one can defeat him"; Amris and Yakato looked at her, puzzled, "How do you know that? Do you know him?" asked Yakato. Miria nodded "I never told you my last name, right?" Amris shook her head. "My name is Miria Atlas" said Miria. Amris and Yakato gasped. "You're his sister?" asked Amris; "Yes, I'm his older sister. But Dad always taught only to him how to duel, so I'm much less good than him"; "I don't think so" said Yakato "When Hirus brought you to my apartment last night, he told me that his duel with you was one of the most difficult and exciting he ever had".

Meanwhile, the duel was continuing. "Draw" said Hirus "from my hand, I activate the effect of Core's Guardian – Moonwalker: if all the conditions are met, I can special summon a Core's Guardian monster from my deck. I chose from my Deck Core's Guardian – Adult Dragon, whose summoning conditions are to release Core's Guardian – Young Dragon". The small dark blue dragon was enveloped by a yellow light, and his silhouette grow. When the light faded, on Hirus' field there was a two meters tall dark blue dragon, with big wings and a long tail, who roared.

**Core's Guardian – Moonwalker: Level 3; LIGHT; Warrior; ATK 500; DEF 100**

**Core's Guardian – Adult Dragon: Level 6; FIRE; Dragon; ATK 0; DEF 0**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" said Jackson "You went all this way to summon another 0 ATK monster! How can my father have such a high opinion of you?". Hirus ignored him, and said "I send from my Field to my Graveyard the continuous trap Hope of the survivor to activate the continuous spell Hope of the forgotten army. While this card is on my field and I have at least one card with Core's Guardian in its name on my field, any damage dealt to me will be sent back to my opponent. Turn End". "My Turn! Draw!" yelled Jackson "I activate my dragon second effect: once per turn, I can special summon a machine-type monster from my hand. And I chose Machine Wonder – Destroyer!" A robot with four legs and four arms appeared

**Machine Wonder – Destroyer: Level 5; EARTH; Machine; ATK 2000; DEF 0**

"Now I activate an equip card from my hand! Wonder Hammer! A Machine Wonder monster equipped with this card gain 2000 ATK for this turn, but it will lose all of his ATK the next. Problem is, you will not reach the next turn" Jackson said, smirking; "Now, I can activate the last of my dragon effects: I can banish a machine-type monster from my hand and destroy one of your monster. Now I banish a monster! Divine Machine Dragon, eliminate that pathetic dragon of his!". Divine Machine Dragon shoot a beam from its mouth, and Adult dragon was destroyed. "If you want to surrender, this is the best time" said Jackson to Hirus. "This is it, I'm afraid" said Miria "Hirus does not have any monsters or set cards on his field". But, with the wonder of all, Hirus started laughing. "Surrender?" he said "Why should I surrender now that you have destroyed my Adult Dragon! When Core's Guardian – Adult Dragon is destryoed by an opponent's effect, I can summon a new monster from my deck! Now, show yourself, Core's Guardian – High Dragon!" A huge Dark blue dragon with bright golden details appeared and roared a powerful and fearless roar.

**Core's Guardian – High Dragon: Level 12; FIRE; Dragon; ATK 3000; DEF 3000**

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Jackson "It doesn't matter what kind of winged lizard you will bring, I will defeat them all! Divine Machine Dragon, Attack High Dragon!". Divine Machine Dragon shoot another beam from its mouth, but High Dragon also shoot a huge flame from its mouth. When the two powers met, the flame pushed back the beam and hit Divine Machine Dragon, destroying it. "When Core's Guardian – High Dragon attack or is attacked by an opponent's monster, its ATK increase an amount equal to the attacker ATK points. That means that my High Dragon had 6200 attack points during the damage step!". "That can't be..."

**Hirus: 4000 LP**

**Jackson: 1000 LP**

"You got lucky, but I can still fight" said Jackson. "No, the duel ends here" replied Hirus "Because High Dragon's effect force all your monster to fight him!". Machine Wonder – Destroyer attacked High Dragon too, and was destroyed. The battle damage gave the finishing blow to jackson.

**Hirus: 4000 LP**

**Jackson: 0 LP**

"NO!NO!NO!NO!" yelled Jackson "I can't lose! I'm the best! There is no one who can defeat me!". "Stop crying and act as a true duelist!" said Hirus "you could be one of the best if you would just change your arrogant attidute and began to think a little more about you duel tactics. But for now, you're only a spoiled brat". "How dare you..." said Jackson "I want the remacht!". "No" answered Hirus "I'm done duelling with you".

Hirus walked away, followed by Yakato and Miria. But Amris remained. "Amris..." said jackson softly "I knew you wouldn't have abbandoned me..." then he noticed something; "Ehm... Amris" he asked worried "what do you want to do with that baseball bat...?"

* * *

><p>Who's feeling sorry for Jackson? I'm not, that's for sure.<p>

R&R, please :3


	6. Chapter 5 The legend comes to life

I'm having writing blocks continuously with this story. Oh, well, not much I can do about it. Please be patient. And enjoy this chapter xD!

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Damn it! Again!" yelled Jackson for maybe the fifth time.<p>

"But... Jackson, if even I can beat you, it means that the strategy doesn't work" Tried to replay Carly. They were in the garden, training. Since when Jackson lost to Hirus, he hasn't stopped trying to emulate Hirus' duel style. From the couch in the living room, Miria sighed. She looked at the entire duel from the window, and she could tell that Jackson had no possibilities of using Hirus' style. The Core's Guardian deck was the only one which could use that strategy, and only Hirus had that deck.

"Miria, can I have your attention, please?" said Jack.

Since when Miria met Hirus, she began to feel a little more confident about herself. Her parents noticed that, and Jack now wanted to make her a Turbo Duelist. And that was what they were doing that afternoon, while Carly and Jackson were training in the garden: Jack was teaching Miria about Duel Runners. In a week, she was better with engines than Jackson in the last three years.

"So, Miria" asked Jack, while pointing at a panel, with engine parts draw on it

"where does the piece C go?".

The girl thought a little, then said "On the point 4";

"Good" replied Jack.

He was about to ask another piece, but the phone suddenly rang. Miria went to answer, and Hirus' face appeared on the screen.

"Hirus!" exclaimed the girl

"it's good to see ya. How are you?";

"I'm fine, myself, but I have a problem" answered the boy;

"What is it?" asked Miria;

"Well, the WRDG is going to start in a week, and me, Amris and Yakato decided to join the competition" said Hirus

"But we need more members for our team. The new rules says that we need at least two duelist for back-up, so I thought you could join our team... if you want to, of course";

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! Of course I want to!" answered Miria, overjoyed

"But... do you think I'm good enough?";

"Miria, when we dueled, you forced me to use Wyvern. It is your opponents I'm worried for";

"But I was possessed back then! Maybe that's why I was good";

"Someone possessed have the same abilities as when he isn't possessed. You will be great, I assure you";

"Okay, I'll trust you then"; "Good. Come tomorrow at Yakato apartment, at 8 o'clock. We will give you the details of our team there. Bye, Miria".

"I'll be in the WRDG!" Miria shouted.

"What? Are you serious?" asked Jack.

Miria nodded "Hirus just asked me to join his team";

"I don't know if I should feel proud or worried" said Jack.

"Why should you be worried?" asked Miria, confused;

"Because Team 5DS will be in the tournament, like every year. I don't think it would be pleasant if our two team were to fight".

"As if Hirus' loser team would ever stand a chance in the WRDG" said Jackson, entering the living room.

His father hit him on the head.

"You shouldn't talk that way about the person who defeated you" said Jack, angry. Jackson growled, but remained silent.

"Well, since our girl will have to train hard from now on" said Carly "I will prepare your favorite dinner this evening".

The next morning...

"Miria, here you are" said Amris, seeing the girl coming "you're late";

"Sorry" replied her "I didn't remember how to get here";

"Oh, It's alright" replied Amris "I'm really happy that you're in our team too!";

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll be that helpful. I mean, I'm no match for Hirus, so I don't see why you need me";

"That doesn't matter. I'm no match for my nii-san too, but that doesn't mean I'm useless" Amris winked "Besides, I'm pretty sure Hirus is going to like your moral support".

Miria didn't really get what Amris meant. They entered Yakato's garage, where they found Hirus and Yakato working on a duel runner, black with red details, and a beautiful curvy figure.

"Miria, there you are" said Yakato.

Hirus continued to do something with the engine for a while longer, and then said hello too.

"Whose that duel runner is?" asked Miria;

Yakato, Hirus and Amris looked at each other, smiling, and then Hirus said

"It's yours, of course".

"MINE! You want to give me a Duel-runner! I can't accept it, they're too expensive...";

Yakato started to laugh "Expensive? We collected the parts from the almost new Duel-runners that rich people throw away when they buy a new one, and we applied them at Hirus' old Duel-runner. We didn't even had to pay the food: Amris and Hirus' mother brought us launch... it was so yummy";

"Wait, you used Hirus' Duel-runner to make mine? what will you use?" asked Miria to Hirus. He pointed to another Duel-runner runner, behind him

"I finished a couple of days ago my new one, which is far better than the old one. Instead of trash it, we used the old one to make yours".

Hirus new Duel-runner was dark blue, long and sharp. Its handles were on the sides, similar to Yusei Duel-runner, and on the back there were four propelling, long and quadrangular, with two cylinders each on the upper part, which were half inside the propelling.

"What are the cylinders for?" asked Miria.

"You'll see, you'll see" answered Hirus.

"This one is mine!" said Yakato, showing Miria his Duel-runner.

It was Dark red and orange, and the top part was higher than the back part.

"It doesn't look like much, but I build it myself and it has more than a few surprise" said Yakato, proud. "And at last, mine" said Amris, pointing a silver and black one, with larger wheels than the average. "The wheels are big, but that allows me to be very fast in turn".

While Miria was looking at her new Duel-runner, everyone heard someone knocking at the door of the garage.

"Must be the pizza! I'll take it" said Yakato.

He went at the door, which was higher than the garage itself and hidden from view. After a moment, he called

"Hirus, I think you should hear this one".

Hirus went to the door, and when he got there he saw no one less than Jackson, staring at the ground. "You've got some guts showing your face here" said Yakato "What do you want?";

"I will tell only Hirus" replied Jackson "and only in private".

Yakato was about to say something, but Hirus stopped him. The boy stared at Jackson again, then went back to the garage.

"Now we're alone. What brings you here?" asked Hirus.

Jackson opened him mouth to speak, then closed it, then took a deep breath

"You probably won't believe me" began Jackson "But yesterday, after I heard that you invited Miria in your team, I began to think about what you told me... about getting stronger. I thought it was all crap, but I was thinking about it anyway. After an hour or so, I fell asleep. Then, I had a dream, or a vision. Whatever you want to call it, I saw my Divine Machine Dragon. It... he was speaking with me, calling me a whole lot of names, from which loser and idiot were among the kindest. He told me that there is only one way to be truly strong, and that to find it I need a team" Jackson finally looked Hirus in the eyes "so, I'm here to ask you to allow me to enter your team".

"Fine" said Hirus.

"I know that you don't want to... what?" asked Jackson, taken by surprise by Hirus' quick decision "I thought you wouldn't let me";

"I told you that you could be a great duelist, if you could change your attitude. You just showed me that you changed it".

During the week, Hirus' team worked hard to get better on its teamwork, and even Jackson tried his best. They worked really hard, and the day before the first match, they all felt ready and confident. That evening, they were all together in Yakato garage.

"I wasn't that sure about Hirus decision of letting you in" said Yakato to Jackson "but you seem to be a good asset to the team";

"Thanks" replied Jackson, his eyes fixed on Amris, who was lively chatting with Miria.

Suddenly, someone knocked the garage's door.

"I'll go" said Yakato, opening the garage's door to see who it was.

When the door was open, a duel-runner forced its way inside, and then stopped right in front of Hirus. On the Duel-runner, there was a girl, probably around Hirus age. She took out her helmet, showing her fiery red hair and her emerald green eyes.

"Are you Hirus Fudo?" she asked.

Hirus just nodded.

"Then I challenge you!" she said "And if I win, I want you to join my team for the WRDG!";

"If you want me for that, then maybe you should challenge my team. After all, you're asking to take away the team leader".

"Fine! I don't care, as long as you'll be my teammate" she said "who wants to accept my challenge?"

"I do" replied Amris "Let's duel".

The duel went on almost equally for a good hour. After that, Amris had still 2000 LP and both Duminurus and Milikla on her field, while the other girl had her ace card, Divine Creator Dragon, and 2800 LP.

"Amris is in a tight spot" said Jackson "that dragon is very powerful"

"Don't worry" said Hirus "when Amris is angry, there is next to nothing able to stop her"

After a smart play of an effect from her hand, together with the effect of Divine Creator Dragon, the red-haired girl was able to destroy Milikla.

"and there it goes Amris' field lock combo..." said Yakato

He was clearly deluded, but Jackson was smirking, and Hirus smiled

"While you were helping Miria with the Duel-runner, me and Jackson were helping Amris with the problem that she couldn't win a duel without the lock field. The results were... more than satisfying"

In the meantime, it was Amris' turn

"Draw!" she said, drawing a card. Since when she trained with Hirus and Jackson, she was able to hear both Milikla and Duminurus much more clearly. She had felt Duminurus rage against the opponent since when Milikla was destroyed.

"_Come one, Amris_" said Duminurus "_Let's show this poor bastard what your true power really is!_"

Amris nodded, looking again at the card she just drew. "_Now I know_" she thought, while summoning her monster _"That my strength do not come from Hirus, but from within me!_"

"I summon Feather Song – Harbinger in attack position!" a small angel, with purple wings and a book in his right hand appeared on the field.

**Feather Song – Harbinger: Level 1; LIGHT; Tuner; Fairy; ATK 300; DEF 0**

"Next, I'm tuning my level 7 Duminurus – Lord of the Moon with my Feather Song – Harbinger!" Amris said.

She could feel it! The energy flowing trough her like a waterfall, urging her to release it, to give it a form. And then, suddenly, a sharp pain hit her on her left arm, while a strange glowing blue symbol appeared on it. At the same time, both Amris' opponent and the others felt the same pain.

They were all holding their left arm, where a symbol appeared with a glow of blue light. Hirus, instead, fell on his knees, while a sharp pain was burning on his back, a little lower from the shoulders. The pain was so strong that it took away everything else, and strange images began to flash in his mind. Images of five beautiful dragons, and a much bigger dragon, made of blue energy, flying above them.

Hirus recovered just in time to hear Amris.

"Wings of light in a sky of darkness, you'll be the star who'll show us a just path! SYNCHRO SUMMON! The incarnation of Love, Divine Angelic Dragon!"

A white dragon, with four feathered wings, a long tail with feathers on its end, and with golden eyes appeared on the field, roaring. And in the roar, Amris clearly heard the dragon voice.

"_I'm here, Amris. I am your power, and I won't leave you_"

With her new dragon on the field, Amris quickly ended the duel with a major victory.

Later, the other girl introduced herself as Xilas Serpuari.

"I wanted to acquire Hirus for my team and win the WRDG" she explained "but since it is you who defeated me, I will help you"

"You want to be in our team?" asked Jackson "what about your team?"

"There is no one else" she replied "I knew that just me and Hirus were just enough to win the WRDG"

Jackson opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He was speechless, for once.

"You want to be in our team, after that you tried to steal Hirus from us!" asked Miria "That completely out of the question!"

"We need her" said Hirus, making everyone turning to look at him

"What do you mean?" asked Yakato

"Have any of you looked at his arm after that the pain subsided?" asked the boy.

When everyone looked, they all saw the symbols on their arms

"What the fuck...?" said Xilas

"What is this! It looks really much like the symbol our parents had on their arm, but it is blue instead of red!" said Jackson, remembering the Crimson Dragon symbols.

Then, Miria looked at Hirus' arm, and said

"Hirus, you do not have one"

Hirus' face remained emotionless, but when he spoke his voice had a strange tone that no one could decipher

"I'm not like you. You have been chosen by the five Divine Dragons"

"We have been chosen by what!" said Yakato

"Divine Dragons..." muttered Xilas, mostly to herself

"If they chosed us, then where are they?" asked Jackson

"You have spoken with yours just a week ago, remember? They are in your decks. They are your triumph cards" replied Hirus, with the same tone as before.

"You mean...?" asked Miria, in disbelief

"Yes. The five divines are Amris' Divine Angelic Dragon, Jackson's Divine Machine Dragon, Miria's Divine Demonic Dragon, Yakato's Divine Miracle Dragon and Xilas' Divine Creator Dragon"

"And how do you know all this?" asked Xilas

"I... just know. I have no idea why. I just have all this informations in my head"

Meanwhile, at the Atlas residence...

"A toast to this WRDG! May we win this one!" proclaimed Yusei, rising his glass of wine.

"To this WRDG!" exclaimed the members of the team, rising the glasses.

They were celebrating the beginning of the WRDG all together, taking advantage that all the kids were away for their own party.

"We will probably meet Hirus' team during the tournament" said Aki "I hope that it will not be awkward"

"And I hope that they will not slaughter us!" said Crow "Did you see how Amris duels? Her field lock would kill my Blackfeahters with no sweat!"

"And Miria's overpower deck is incredible" added Rua "I saw her dueling at the accademy. She was one of the most impressive!"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" asked Ruka "What do you think of Hirus' style?"

The room fell silent. Everyone looked at their feet for a moment, and then all eyes looked at the team leader, Yusei.

"Well" he said "The problem with him is that you can't prepare before the duel. His deck allow him to change style constantly, even during the duel. He participated to a junior tournament once, and he won without losing a single life point that time".

They continued to discuss about that for a while, when suddenly all of them felt a familiar burning sensation on their right arms.

"This can't be..." murmured Aki, looking to the Crimson Dragon symbols appearing once again on their arms.

"Why is this appearing now, after all this years?" asked Ruka

"I'm afraid that it is just like always. The Crimson Dragon want us to protect the world from another threat" said Yusei, staring emotionless at the head symbol on his arm.

* * *

><p>The Five Divines Dragon entered the show! And the Crimson Dragon went back to his old chosen ones.<br>What do you think will happen next?

R&R, please

P.S. I'm trying a new way of writing, by adding more paragraph. Tell me what you think about it, please.


	7. Chapter 6 The awakening of the Guardian

Sooo... I really need to speed up with this story. I want to get to the fun part. But if I want you guys to understand, I will still need some more chapter to explain the point. Why must I always complicate things!?

Anyway, here's the new chapter. Please sit down, have a coke, eat some pop-corn, and enjoy ;-)

* * *

><p>Hirus was riding his Duel-Runner along the deserted highway. It was two hours before that he told the others about the five Divine Dragons, and he couldn't figure out how it was possible that him, who never studied this kind of things, could know the Divines story this good. And more than that, Wyvern wasn't talking to him anymore, and so were doing all of his cards. His most trusted companions were remaining silent.<p>

"_What is my name?_" Wyvern suddenly asked.

Hirus thought about it, but he had to admit "_I do not know_"

Wyvern returned to his silence after that.

Hirus continued to drive until he reached the seaside. There, he took the road which went along the coast.

After another half an hour, another Duel-Runner reached him. The driver looked at him, and Hirus gasped when he saw the man white eyes.

"**Hirus Fudo**" said the man "**I challenge you into a Turbo Duel!**"

The moment the man finished his sentence, the water of the sea below them rose in columns and created a big circuit, shaped like a snake. The man entered the circuit, and Hirus followed him, wanting to discover who that man was.

"**You can call me Wave. I will be your doom!**"

"Whatever you say. Now, let's duel!"

**Hirus: 4000 LP**

**Wave: 4000 LP**

"I'll take the first turn. Draw!" said Hirus. But when he looked at the cards in his hand, his heart skipped a beat. He had only trap cards in his hand! And all of them required a monster on the field to be used!

"_I can't do anything!_" thought the boy "I end my turn"

"**Just like this? Ah! I knew you would be an easy prey, but I never thought you would be this easy! Draw! I summon Infinite Moray in attack position!**"

**Infinite Moray: Level 3; WATER; Sea Serpent; ATK 1500; DEF 1000**

"**Infinite Moray, attack his life points directly!**" ordered Wave.

The brown moray attacked Hirus, biting him hard on an arm. Hirus clearly felt the pain, and immediately knew that that was a real damage duel.

"_Damn it all!_" thought the boy "_I can't fight back unless I draw a monster. But it is strange, my deck never betrayed me before_"

"**I set two cards. End of my turn**" said Wave

**Hirus: 2500 LP**

**Wave: 4000 LP**

"My turn, draw!" said Hirus "_come on, deck. Don't let me down now!_". He looked at the card he had just drawn, and he smiled.

"I play the speed spell Call of the stars! This card allow me to special summon from my deck a monster with 1000 DEF point or below. And I chose Core's Guardian – Battle master!"

**Core's Guardian – Battle master: Level 5; EARTH; Warrior; ATK 2200; DEF 300**

"And now, I can attack your moray with my Battle master! Attack!"

The warrior went to hit the moray, but Wave said

"**Continuous Card, open! Coral Barrier! Until this card is on the field, every level 5 or higher monster which attacks a WATER monster is destroyed before the damage step**"

"Too bad that my Battle master effect says that he can't be destroyed by effects. I set two cards, and end my turn" said Hirus "_Now let's see what he does_"

"**My turn, Draw!**" said Wave. When he saw the card he had just draw, he smirked. "**Too bad for you, Hirus Fudo. It looks like your true self won't show up. I really wanted to fight you at your best, but this will have to do. I summon my Hyper Tuner Infinite Snap turtle**" a snap turtle with a metallic carapace appeared "**Now, I'm tuning my level 3 Snap Turtle with my level 3 Moray! Emerge from the shadow of the ocean and terrorize the land! Soul Synchro! The ogre of the sea, Infinite Zeus!**" A monster with twenty tentacles, an octopus body and a owl peck appeared on the field, emitting a strange sound which reminded of metal being folded.

**Infinite Snap turtle: Level 3; WATER; hyper Tuner; Sea Serpent; ATK 0; DEF 0**

**Infinite Zeus: Level 6; WATER; Sea Serpent; ATK 2600; DEF 1200**

"Soul Synchro!? What the heck is that?" asked Hirus, surprised.

"**Why should I tell you? You're about to die anyway**" replied Wave "**Octopus, attack his monster!**"

The giant tentacled monster attacked Hirus' monster, destroying it.

"**Octopus can't inflict battle damage**" said the man "**But it's effect makes you lose an amount of life pints equal to your destroyed monster attack. Your monster had an ATK of 2200, so that's the damage you'll receive!**"

**Hirus: 300 LP**

**Wave: 4000**

"damn it!" said Hirus "_I'm gonna lose this duel. and if this freak is telling the truth, I'm going to die because of that. Why my deck isn't responding anymore? Where did you go, Wyvern?_"

And again, Hirus heard Wyvern pose that same question

"_What is my name?_"

Hirus didn't know. He thought and thought again, but nothing came to his mind, until he remembered the voice of Wyvern the first time he held that card in his hand "_I am a shining light in a world of darkness_". Shining light in a world of darkness... Shining light... shining... "A_karui! Wyvern, your true name is Akarui!_" Hirus said in his mind. An instant after he formulated the thought, the pain on his back returned, stronger than ever. But this time, inside Hirus' mind, the boy was seeing an entire life! A life he had forgotten. "_Born as an egg... raised as a guardian... ascended as a GOD!_". The pain changed into a familiar warm sensation, while Hirus eyes began to glow a bright blue light and his pupils became thin like the ones of a reptile.

"_Welcome back, my Master_" said Akarui in his mind.

And when Hirus looked at his deck, he saw that it was shining. "_It is... changing?_" asked the boy

"_No, Hirus, we are in our true form once again, ready to fight under your command!_" replied Wyvern aka Akarui.

"my turn" said Hirus "Draw!" he looked at the card he had just drawn, and his new memories made him remember it. "I activate the speed spell Ambush of the Infinite Light. Now I pay half of my life points, and in exchange I can special summon, considering it as a Synchro summon, two level 3 or lower Synchro from my Deck. I chose to summon Infinity Guardian – Magic Girl and Infinity Guardian – Fast Undertaker" The young witch, Starlight, came into the field together with a strange man with a robotic head and a long black coat. "When Magic Girl is special summoned, I can summon a Infinity Guardian monster from my deck. I then activate Fast Undertaker effect as a chain! Being the second effect of the chain, Fast Undertaker activates first, and I can send one of my Synchro monster in the Graveyard. I chose Infinity Guardian – Akarui! Now, as first effect of the chain, Magic Girl's effect activates, so I can summon Infinity Guardian – Akarui on the field!" Akarui came into the field, but he was different than usual: he had no longer the armor, and he was no longer a wyvern. Now he had become a slender and majestic silver dragon.

**Infinity Guardian – Magic Girl: Level 3; LIGHT; Hyper Tuner; Spell caster; ATK 500; DEF 1900**

**Infinity Guardian – Fast Undertaker; Level 3; DARKNESS; Fiend; ATK 1600; DEF 1400**

**Infinity Guardian – Akarui: Level 6; LIGHT; Dragon, ATK 3000; DEF 2500**

"**You must be joking...**" said Wave, seeing Hirus filling his field with monster in one single turn.

"Akarui, attack his gross Octopus!" ordered Hirus

The silver dragon hit the Octopus with a white flame, completely burning it.

"Now, Magic Girl and Fast Undertaker, unleash a direct attack!".

The two monsters both attacked Wave, and their attacks connected.

**Hirus: 150 LP**

**Wave: 1500 LP**

"And now, I activate this trap card from my hand! Infinte Cascade of death! By releasing two infinity guardian monster on my field, I can inflict damage on your life points equal to one of my monster ATK. You've lost, Wave" said Hirus, releasing Magic Girl and Fast Undertaker.

A white energy departed from Akarui body and hit wave, dropping his life points to zero.

""**This cannot be...**" the man said, before that the water circuit disappeared and both him and Hirus landed hard on the highway below.

Hirus quickly got off the Duel-Runner and run to the man.

"Where is he?" asked Hirus, while another memory flashed in his mind "Where is Sea Serpent?".

The man just looked at him for a long while, and then said

"Who are you?"

Meanwhile, with Amris...

Amris felt cold. She looked around her and saw nothing. Then, she noticed someone standing not too far away from her. It was Hirus. She ran to him, but before she could reach him, he was enveloped by a blue flame. The flame turned into a huge blue energy made dragon. And far in the distance, Amris saw a dangerous shadow coming towards her, and around the shadow there were twenty one strange creatures, which Amris couldn't see very well. And then, Amris noticed that the only thing standing between her and the shadow was that blue dragon.

The magenta-haired girl suddenly woke up with a cry. She has always been able to see small, confused fractions of future, but this was the first time that she felt it just as if it was real. And she was afraid. The only thing she could think at that time was

"_That dragon can't lose, no matter what. If it loses, the world will surely end_"

* * *

><p>And here we go. Now we have a mysterious power for Hirus too.<br>If you want to know why Amris can see the future... well, because my lil' sister asked me so. She created Amris, so...  
>Anyway, her mother had psychic powers, so I think something like this could happen, right?<p>

R&R a lot, please :-)


	8. Chapter 7 The WRDG begins

Okay, I'm really sorry for being late. I had school to worry about, and my sister just moved and I was worried about her. I'll try to upload a few more chapters now that I'm on holyday.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't easy, but we did it!" said Crow<p>

"Of course we won! No one can defeat the King!" said Jack

"Isn't that attitude more suited for a twenty years old duelist?" asked Ruka

"What are you talking about? Are you saying I'm old!?" replied Jack

"Well, having two teenage sons means that your old" said Rua

"We'll talk about it when you'll have your own children" said Aki, to end the argument.

They were walking towards the Fudo residence, after having dinner all together to celebrate the Team 5Ds qualification for the WRDG. They had a very fierce battle with the Team Unicorn, just like the first WRDG, but they managed to win. They were all in a good mood, all but Yusei, whose mind seemed to be somewhere else. He didn't talk until when they reached the house.

"Dear, there is something wrong?" asked Aki, worried.

"It's just... tomorrow there is Hirus's team first match, and I don't know if hoping for their victory or for their defeat" said Yusei

"There is no need for your hope" replied Rua "They all are great duelists, and they will win for sure and qualified for the WRDG. I'm their practical teacher, I know what I'm talking about"

Yusei didn't answer. He just unlocked the door and they all entered the house.

"You're worried about this new threat the Crimson Dragon warned us about, aren't you? You think that if they duel in the WRDG, they will be in danger" said Aki.

Yusei just nodded. He knew that his wife knew him too well to be able to lie to her.

"They will be fine. There are a lot of strong team in the WRDG. They will probably be defeated before this threat even shows up" said Crow

"Are you sure about it?" asked Jack

"Of course! You can't seriously believe that they coul... wait, do you seriously think they can win?" he looked to the others, and saw that they all thought that the chances were high "Oh, come on! They have no experience! They can't pull it trough!"

"Do you have so little faith in your own son?" asked Carly (A/N she's part of the team too now, but doesn't duel).

"Yakato never dueled before in his life. I'm not even sure he has a deck" replied Crow, but then he face palmed "He does have a deck. I gave him the deck the city gave me as a reward for saving New Domino during the Arc Cradle incident. The Mystic Blood deck"

"Curious. I gave the deck the city rewarded me with to Amris too" said Yusei, thinking about the Feather's song deck.

"I did too. I gave the Machine Wonder deck to Jackson" said Jack "And Aki, you gave Miria the Infernal Army deck, didn't you?"

"Yes" said Aki "Hirus already had his deck, so I gave mine to your daughter"

"So, they all have the deck we gave them. What happened to the Phoenix Legacy deck?" asked Crow

"I sold it" said Ruka "I needed money for my studies, so I sold it as a collection deck to a very wealthy family of duelists"

"And I used the deck Robotic Evolution to boost the power of my Morphotronic deck" said Rua.

"So, that's where they got their decks" said Carly, talking mostly to herself.

"Yes, but that leaves Hirus out of the equation. Where did he got his deck?" asked Rua

"He found it inside an old Duel-Runner, which he was salvaging for parts" replied Yusei "But he also posses another deck, which he put together card by card. And no one ever saw that deck in action. He never used it"

"Okay, so Hirus has the most powerful and difficult deck ever" said Jack "AND another deck, which no one have ever seen, that may be even more powerful in his hands"

They fell silent. All of them was thinking the same thing: If their sons entered the WRDG, they would most likely meet this new threat.

"Tomorrow" said Yusei "I'll talk to Hirus before his match. I'll explain the situation to him and tell him to forfeit the match"

"Do you seriously think that's for the best?" asked Aki

"I'm sure. They'll be safer this way"

The next morning, around 10:00 am...

Hirus was walking trough a corridor, which was leading him to his team's box. He was excited: it was their first match, and they decided the name of the team just the night before.

"_It's our first match, and also the qualification for the WRDG_" thought the boy.

But when he reached the exit, he found his father, Yusei Fudo, waiting for him.

"Hirus" said Yusei

"Oto-san" said Hirus, walking by

"Hirus, I need you to forfeit the WRDG" said Yusei

Hirus stopped.

"The Crimson dragon told us that there is a new threat, and I want you to be saf..." he couldn't finish.

Before he could end the sentence, an invisible force slammed him against the wall, keeping him there and blocking his movements. When Yusei looked up, he saw an almost invisible figure, that was holding him with an hand. And it looked a lot like Stardust Dragon.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Yusei, angry with his son.

"You won't stop me" replied Hirus "And I'll show you why"

The blue eyed boy reached his companion a couple of minutes before the match would start. At the same time, Yusei met his wife and friends inside of a room with enormous windows, made to allow a full view on the duel.

"What happened to you?" asked Jack, seeing that Yusei was a little beat up

"Hirus didn't exactly agree with my suggestion" he replied, sitting on a couch

"He did this to you!?" asked Aki, disbelieve all over her face

"Not exactly" answered Yusei "There is a strange force together with him, which looks a lot like Stardust dragon, but has something different"

"I saw it too" said Ruka, who was sitting on a table nearby "He always have this strange spirit around him, and I was never able to see it clearly"

"You mean that it's a card spirit?" asked Rua

"Dunno" replied his twin "I asked Ancient Fairy Dragon about it, but she couldn't tell me anything"

"Anyway" said Yusei "He told me that he was going to show me why I shouldn't try to stop him. Let's watch this duel and see for ourself"

"Hiru-nii-san! There you are!" said Amris, when she saw her older brother coming "We need to confirm the duelist sequence"

"It is me, then Jackson and then Yakato, right?" asked Xilas

"No" replied Hirus "I'll go first. Yakato second, and Miria third"

"Why?" asked Xilas "We discussed this, and we agreed that I was better going first"

"I know" answered the brown haired boy "but there is something our parents need to understand"

Xilas remained silent for a while, and then simply said

"Got it. Good luck"

"They won't need it" replied Jackson.

The opponent team was called "Thorned Heart" and they were famous for their incredible combos of field destruction. That was why Hirus thought that Xilas' deck would be the best counter: she was able to always summon new monsters, no matter how many were destroyed. Before going to the circuit with his duel-runner, Hirus switched his Infinity Guardian deck with another one, which he was keeping inside of a pocket in his jacket.

"ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this new day of the WRDG qualifications!" yelled the announcer in the microphone

"Today we have the most incredible mixture of duelists for you! On one side, one of the favorite teams for the WRDG: team Thorned Heart! Its members are Jessica, Helena and Iris! These three girls sure look beautiful, but they can pack a punch none the less!"

The people on the stands yelled the names of the girls, cheering them.

"And as their opponents" continued the announcer "There are these young duelists which have still to show what they are made of! They are Jackson and Miria Atlas, Xilas Serpuari, Yakato Hogan and Amris Fudo! Led by Hirus Fudo, Let us welcome... TEAM SHINKA!"

The people of the stands resumed their ovations, yelling even more this time.

"As there are very few teams, today team Shinka only needs one win to enter the WRDG. That's why they got such a strong team as their first opponent! Now, the sequence for the duel is: for team Thorned Heart: Jessica, Iris and then Helena. For team Shinka: Hirus, Yakato and Miria! Let the duelist get ready!"

"Hey, little boy" called Jessica, a beauty with long black hair "think you can manage a girl of my caliber?" she said to Hirus, seductively

"I think I can take care of myself" said Hirus, emotionless

"They look ready!" said the announcer "TURBO DUEL! ACCELERATION!"

Jessica took the lead, and was about to get the first turn, when Hirus pushed a button on his Duel-runner. His engines roared, and his Duel-runner gained almost twice the speed of Jessica's Duel-runner, easily surpassing her and taking the first turn.

"It looks like I'm going first" Hirus said "Draw! I begin by summoning Tech Synchron" a small robot, looking like a person with a silver armor, appeared "Due to its effect, I can summon from my hand a level 4 or less monster. I chose Light speed Warrior" A robot with an aerodynamic armor came to the field "Now, I'm tuning my level 3 Tech Synchron with my level 4 Light speed warrior! New Stars will gather to join this new Strength! Be the sky its path shines across! Synchro Summon! Strength born anew, Tech Revolution Warrior!"

A robot with an orange armor, holding a laser sword in its right hand, and with metallic wings on his back, entered the field.

**Tech Synchron: Level 3; DARK; Tuner; warrior; ATK 1500; DEF 1200**

**Light speed Warrior: Level 4; EARTH; warrior ATK 1000; DEF 300**

**Tech Revolution Warrior: Level 7; DARK; Warrior; ATK 2600; DEF 2000**

"I set two cards" said Hirus "and end my turn"

Jessica, who remained jaw dropped since the seconds summon, looked at her card.

"_Perfect_" she thought "_What does it matter if he summoned a 2600 ATK points monster on his first turn? I can still destroy it_"

"Draw!" she said "I activate the speed spell Brambles tentacles! This allows me to banish two cards in my hand and destroy a card on my opponent field"

She banished two monsters in her hand, and then said

"I chose to destroy Tech Revolution Warrior!"

Tentacles rose from the ground to catch Tech Revolution Warrior, but before they could, Hirus said

"Fast spell, open! Divide and conquer! This allows me to return a synchro monster to the Extra deck, and then summon from the Graveyard the Synchro material monsters used to summon it. Now, I return Tech Revolution Warrior to the Extra deck. This way, your spell lose its target. And then, I summon from the Graveyard Tech Warrior and Light speed warrior!".

Jessica jaw dropped again. Having banished the two monster in her hand, she couldn't summon, so she said

"I set a card. Turn End"

In the meantime...

From the tribune where they were, the Team 5Ds was watching the duel.

"Yusei, don't those cards look familiar to you?" asked Rua, referring to Hirus' monster cards.

"They are just the same!" yelled Jack "I would recognize everywhere the cards that defeated me!"

"I think they are an upgraded version" said Aki "have you seen their ATK and DEF points? They're higher than Yusei's"

"I think you're missing something" said Yusei "I had to receive the power of the Crimson Dragon, the Clear mind and then discover the Limit Over Accel Synchro to fully bring out the power of my deck. There is no way he has the same powers"

Then, he looked at his companion "Right?"

No one answered.

"You've been lucky, boy" said Jessica "But I _will_ destroy your monsters and defeat you. Just wait the next turn"

"I can't wait" replied Hirus "Draw! Now, I summon One Head Dragon."

**One Head Dragon: Level 1; LIGHT; Dragon; ATK 0; DEF 0**

"Now, I'm tuning my level one One Head Dragon with my level four Light speed Warrior and my level 3 Tech warrior! Clustering wills will create a new shining star! Be the sky its path shines across! Synchro summon! Take flight, NeoStar Dragon!"

A Dragon appeared on the field. It was very similar to Stardust Dragon, but there wasn't the horn on the front of his head, his wings were smooth, and his body was dark orange instead of pale green.

**NeoStar Dragon: Level 8; LIGHT; Dragon; ATK 3000; DEF 2500**

"Impossible!" yelled jack, in the tribune "That's a copy of the Stardust dragon! How dare he!?"

"That's not a copy" Yusei said, only loud enough for Aki to hear "That's an evolution"

* * *

><p>Yes, I used Yusei summoning chants and changed them a little for Hirus. I wanted to make sure everyone would make the connection :-)<br>I'm not copying because I have no ideas, so do not even suggest it. I just have a little plan for later, and I want everything in its place.

R&R, please. And tell me if you wish the new enemy to appear immediately, or if you would prefer a little parents vs sons first ;-)


End file.
